Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2018
00:42:52 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:06:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:12:15 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:12:20 Hi 02:12:44 \o 02:14:10 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 02:14:43 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:15:13 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 02:17:23 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:31 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:34 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:17:39 -!- Bla0018 has joined Special:Chat 02:18:11 -!- Bla0018 has left Special:Chat 07:19:57 -!- RedPanda17 has joined Special:Chat 07:20:48 -!- RedPanda17 has left Special:Chat 07:32:53 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:58:00 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 07:58:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:00:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:01:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:01:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:31:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:31:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:34:28 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 10:08:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:08:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:10:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:13:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:14:25 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:16:19 hi Sassypearl 10:16:55 where are you 10:17:24 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:18:37 -!- Sassypearl has left Special:Chat 10:19:49 -!- Sassypearl has joined Special:Chat 10:20:00 Hi 10:21:02 I live in qatar 10:21:29 Sassypearl hi 10:21:29 Nice to meet you 10:21:29 I am Jally age 13 10:21:29 They call me at the school Jall 10:21:29 and you what's your name how old you 10:22:36 I was struggling how to type but now Ive got it 10:23:02 good 10:23:11 what's your name how old you 10:23:28 And yh abt my age im welllllllll 17 10:23:33 Heehehe 10:23:41 what's your name 10:23:55 I am girl and you 10:24:14 My name is farhat and yes im a girl too 10:24:26 Nice to meet you 10:24:36 Nice to meet u too 10:24:58 So how is school 4 u 10:25:03 Are you sure you are 17 years old? 10:25:11 Yes 10:25:34 You have errors in writing 10:25:57 The people who do this are ten years old 10:26:18 Oh no i type in short forms sorry if u cant understand 10:26:36 no it's ok 10:26:57 What is your nickname 10:27:02 And this actually my sisters account and shes nine yrs 10:27:26 Her name is faseeha 10:27:30 Does your sister have an account here 10:27:43 How old is your sister 10:27:48 This is her account 10:28:28 Im just bored so i thought of seeing qhat she was doing 10:28:38 What is your nickname Do you have a nickname 10:28:50 Yes its faru 10:29:25 And my sister is here so i will give it to her 10:29:30 my nickname Jall 10:29:34 Hi sorry 10:29:43 girl red cheeks 10:30:03 this is my nickname 10:30:18 My elder sister was just messing with u 10:30:46 No no it's ok she's good 10:30:47 My name is faseeha and i am nine years old 10:31:48 You can call me pearl 10:31:58 Nine years old 10:32:05 (indifferent) 10:32:28 Yes why is that toooo young 10:32:35 It is better to leave the site 10:32:52 My sister gave me this account 10:33:15 The site here has rules and every user must be thirteen years old 10:33:32 you are too little 10:33:32 Oh okay i will tell my sister and i will leave 10:33:51 But I want to tell you something 10:34:01 Anyway nice meeting you bye 10:34:10 What is it 10:34:10 I want to tell you something 10:34:20 Yes what 10:34:45 When you are 13 years old you will return to the site Because this site is for adults only 10:34:57 I hope you understand my words 10:34:57 Okay 10:35:03 Yes 10:35:12 Okay 10:35:15 Bye 10:35:21 nice meeting you bye 10:35:46 nice to meet you bye I miss you 10:36:05 Goodbye my friend 10:36:18 -!- Sassypearl has left Special:Chat 10:43:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:22:13 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 11:22:56 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 12:01:53 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:08 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:55 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 12:10:41 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 12:11:09 salam 12:11:10 fay 12:12:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:13:25 Zmir.hassani hi 12:15:53 cv 12:16:41 Zmir.hassani what 12:19:25 Episódio 16 +20 12:20:31 Zmir.hassani I'm going 12:20:34 salam fay 12:20:48 Zmir.hassani what 12:21:13 Episódio 16 12:21:47 Zmir.hassani I'm going I will not keep talking to someone I don't understand 12:22:48 Troublemaker Episódio 16 12:22:48 (akumatization mask) 12:23:12 Hey Jally 12:23:39 ! 12:23:50 FalcoLombardi99 Hey 12:24:29 FalcoLombardi99 Tell me what this person says I do not understand 12:25:18 Episódio.16.17.18.19.20 (akumatization mask) 12:25:26 I don't know what this user is saying either smh 12:25:50 The problem is that he does not speak English 12:27:26 true 12:31:28 English no français sey 12:33:14 I'm going I can not stay now 12:34:18 ok 12:34:28 Episódio.16 12:34:31 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:35:09 salam 12:35:24 Hi, what's going on, guys? 12:36:25 on 12:36:29 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 12:36:43 Ok 12:36:49 Sammy1207 To go I can not talk to this person who does not understand his language 12:36:57 hey Sammy and Lulu 12:37:12 Hi 12:37:30 Jallybug I do not understand him either 12:37:33 I'm going I can not stay now 12:37:44 Bye, talk to you later 12:40:44 Théorie du séminaire .16.17.18.19 12:41:21 Zmir.hassani can you please speak english here 12:41:44 Hello 12:41:52 Hey there 12:43:12 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:27 Muamm 12:44:07 خن 12:44:15 ok 12:45:42 Théorie du séminaire .16.17.18.19 12:45:42 (akumatization mask) o/ 12:46:34 What does that mean? 12:47:49 miraculous 2 ladybug Théorie du séminaire .16.17.18.19 12:48:29 Troublemaker 12:48:58 Unnamed black and red villain 12:49:07 Oh okay 12:49:49 héorie du séminaire .16.17.18.19 12:51:38 ok 12:54:18 (confused) 13:02:17 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 13:04:27 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:04:37 Hi guys I am back 13:04:44 Hi Jally 13:05:22 Sammy1207 You can call me Jall 13:05:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:06:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 13:06:08 hello 13:06:10 I will name you Samy 13:06:23 Alexiel Lucifen hi 13:06:44 Jall Ok, that's nice:) 13:07:04 Ok, Samy 13:07:36 (yes) 13:08:06 (happy) 13:08:58 Ok I'm going 13:09:03 How I everyone? 13:09:07 Is* 13:09:24 Ok bye Jall 13:09:33 Great, how are you? 13:09:42 Pretty good 13:09:57 That's nice 13:10:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:12 Hey Falco 13:10:30 hey Alexiel 13:10:44 Gtg guys 13:10:48 Ok 13:10:52 cya Sammy 13:11:17 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 13:13:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 13:21:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:24:22 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 13:40:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:44:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:55:28 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 13:56:34 Nathalie Placé xy Qu'est-ce que Papa ؟ /Épisode.22 14:00:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:00:51 Hello everyone 14:01:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:04:17 Hello 14:07:05 Nathalie Placé xy Qu'est-ce que Papa ؟ /Épisode.22 14:07:05 /Épisode.23 14:08:06 @Zmir please speak English 14:08:10 I don't understand you 14:08:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:09:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:15:57 Nathalie Placé xy Qu'est-ce que Papa ؟ /Épisode.22 /Épisode.23 English no 14:16:23 translate.google.com 14:16:29 use this to translate what you're saying 14:16:49 ok 14:18:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:19:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:21:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:21:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:22:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:23:06 Hi 14:23:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:23:25 hi 14:23:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:23:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:23:49 o/ 14:24:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:25:22 hey Anoara 14:25:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:25:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 14:26:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:29:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:30:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:34 ok 14:31:33 translate.google.com 14:32:04 (sad) (hammer) 14:32:19 copy and paste that link 14:32:27 and translate the French to English 14:32:39 copy and paste the English to chat and on wikia 14:33:16 ok 14:35:30 https://translate.google.co.ma/?sl=ar#pt/ar/Translation%20error 14:37:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:38:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:47 that's not what I mean 14:38:59 copy and paste the text translated 14:39:02 not the link 14:39:34 xy + Akuma+ villain .? 14:39:36 translate.google.com 14:40:13 you're doing it all wrong 14:40:31 NO 14:40:50 maroco 14:42:10 xy + Akuma+ villain .? 14:43:00 salam 14:47:42 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 14:52:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:52:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:55:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:00:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:05:29 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 15:11:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:12:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:28:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:48:34 -!- Faintmemory5607 has joined Special:Chat 15:48:54 Wow im the only one here.. apart from Bot Noir ^^ 15:49:48 -!- Faintmemory5607 has left Special:Chat 15:51:23 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 15:55:13 salam 16:04:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:45:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:50:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:55:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:55:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:53 hey Jally 16:56:16 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:57:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:57:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:04:53 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:05:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:06:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:06:53 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:07:02 salam fay 17:07:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:07:54 Zmir.hassani (hmm) 17:08:12 (angry) (angry) 17:08:36 sayfedin .hassani 17:08:46 (frustrated) 17:09:02 (happy) zmir no 17:09:21 ....... 17:09:38 sayfedin sey 17:09:59 ...... (unamused) 17:10:24 (yes) (yes) 17:10:36 (angry) 17:10:44 hhhhhhh 17:10:57 ......... 17:11:26 xy + miraculous ladybug 23+24 17:11:42 ............ 17:11:53 (akumatization mask) (wink) (chuckle) 17:12:03 (angry) 17:12:29 jallybug maroc 17:12:51 sayfedin maroc 17:12:54 Please leave me alone I don't want to talk to you 17:13:27 Today I am in a tired mood 17:13:34 Please leave me alone 17:13:38 no 17:13:47 leave me alone 17:14:17 Today I'm in a bad mood leave me 17:15:13 hacker sayfedin zmir (argh) 17:15:29 leave me alone (angry) 17:16:45 hack (bug) (angry) 17:17:06 Do you not understand leave me alone 17:17:11 fay 17:17:25 (angry) (angry) (angry) 17:17:38 hhhhhhhhhhh 17:17:52 (silly) (frustrated) 17:17:55 I don't want to talk to you 17:17:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:19 do you understand what I'M saying 17:18:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:18:51 (frustrated) (frustrated) 17:19:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:19:09 no 17:19:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:19:22 leave me alone 17:19:43 @Jall should I screenshot this to report to the mods? 17:20:20 FalcoLombardi99 Today I am in a bad mood. Today I have the problem of this person talking to me in words I do not know 17:20:44 The problem is that he speaks a strange language 17:21:21 You should alert the mods of this wiki about it 17:21:29 Today I have a problem and I don't want anyone to talk to me When I have finished this problem I will talk to you 17:22:21 FalcoLombardi99 I spoke with him gently and I told him to leave me 17:22:34 But do you know what he said to me? 17:22:39 no I don't 17:22:58 You told me you are a pound 17:23:36 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 17:23:39 Do you see this cute This rude 17:23:47 @Zmir could you quit? 17:24:40 FalcoLombardi99 Do not try to talk to him because he did not understand you because he speaks Western language 17:26:36 thank goodness he left 17:26:50 FalcoLombardi99 I'm going I can no longer afford this 17:26:51 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:27:51 @Jally maybe you should go on a different wiki chat 17:27:54 FalcoLombardi99 he told me you are a pound I'm going to no longer tolerate this insult 17:28:13 المغرب 17:28:42 (wink) 17:28:49 FalcoLombardi99 See now he speaks Arabic 17:29:09 I'm going to my room and I'll go to sleep 17:29:21 I told him to use Google Translate to translate what he's saying to English but he never listened 17:30:01 I am sorry if you are rude but today has a bad luck and a problem 17:30:16 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 17:30:53 FalcoLombardi99 I'm really sorry but today I have a problem 17:31:06 Forgive me 17:31:13 (crying) 17:31:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:31:39 FalcoLombardi99 I'm really sorry 17:31:44 I forgive you 17:32:06 thank you 17:32:18 ok bye now 17:32:30 cya 17:35:46 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:40:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:40:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:40:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:41:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:05 Atomic Hercules 17:43:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:43:54 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:44:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:50 Zmir.hassani Listen today I want to talk to you 17:44:50 Why did you say I'm pound 17:44:50 I was just tired and asked you to leave me 17:44:50 But you said about me 17:44:50 I pound 17:44:50 I spoke to you gently but you did not talk to me gently 17:44:50 I'm sorry because I was angry with you 17:44:50 But today I have a big problem 17:44:50 I'm sorry I'm really sorry 17:45:41 I hope you understand what I say 17:47:38 (cool) (chuckle) (heart) (heart) 17:48:25 You are from Morocco 17:49:04 We can be friends 17:50:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:51:11 Ano 17:51:18 Jall 17:51:27 How are you 17:51:29 (heart) 17:51:49 hey Anoara 17:51:58 Jallybug Love sayfedin 17:51:58 (grin) 17:52:05 I am very good (yes) 17:52:17 what 17:52:38 Hi FlcoLombardu99 17:52:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:52:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:52:46 Zmir.hassani what 17:53:29 Ano It is better to talk privately 17:53:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:54:52 Jallybug (heart) (confused) (heart) (blush) 17:55:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:30 Zmir.hassani what do you love me 17:55:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:07 I have a lover I don't need you 17:56:29 What he loves you 17:56:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:56:50 Yes he loves me 17:57:14 Notice the message in which the heart of the face 17:57:30 He is from Morocco 17:58:06 I met him a day ago 17:58:13 �� 17:58:21 I met him here on site 17:58:39 I don't love him I Love Josh 17:58:59 Zmir. He is a friend to me 17:59:17 Better to tell him that you don't love him you love Josh 17:59:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:59:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:59:59 He will read the message now 18:00:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:00:27 And understand what to say 18:00:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:00:35 Jallybug Female 18:00:53 Yes I am female 18:01:58 Zmir.hassani Why are you asking 18:02:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:02:08 (blush) (heart) 18:02:29 He really loves me 18:02:30 Hey Everyonehow are you 18:02:43 ABDUS SUKUR hello 18:02:55 oh hey Jelly 18:03:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:03:19 ABDUS SUKUR This person loves me 18:03:21 Hi Anoara My sweet heart 18:03:36 Ufffff stop it 18:03:42 hey ABDUS 18:03:43 The user whose name is Zmir.hassani 18:03:48 (chuckle) 18:04:09 Ano Feel ashamed 18:04:11 hi FalcoLombardi99 18:04:35 faceook/ sayfedin.hasani 18:04:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:05:07 Zmir.hassani Do not try not to communicate with you 18:05:26 l love you verymuch Anoara my baby 18:05:26 ABDUS SUKUR This person loves me The user whose name is Zmir.hassani 18:05:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:05:37 (chuckle) 18:05:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 18:06:03 Stop stop stoop it San 18:06:11 (peace) 18:06:18 ABDUS SUKUR You stop making the girl feel ashamed 18:06:27 ABDUS SUKUR This person loves me The user whose name is Zmir.hassani 18:06:36 what another guy loves you Jallbug 18:07:01 OK bye time to sleep 18:07:06 Zmir.hassani Do not try I love someone other than you 18:07:14 OK bye ABDUS 18:07:40 Zmir.hassani can I ask you a question 18:07:43 Good Night Sweet Heart Anoara I love you 18:07:57 (chuckle) ABDUS You stop making the girl feel ashamed 18:08:08 Zmir.hassani can I ask you a question 18:09:07 Good night but Stoooop this San when you see me tomorrow I will not talk with you BYE 18:09:13 (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) 18:09:17 sayfedin 18:09:30 OK OK I understand 18:09:34 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:09:59 -!- DespairMinx has joined Special:Chat 18:10:22 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:10:34 There are a lot of people in herebt 18:10:47 (lenny) Yes 18:10:57 Hi 18:11:05 Hi :3 18:11:12 Hi 18:11:15 Nice to meet you 18:11:27 You too! 18:11:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:11:37 Bye now good night every body 18:11:40 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:11:46 Night 18:11:54 Bye Ano 18:12:03 Yes I am from India 18:12:04 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:12:11 Very cool 18:12:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7dLt6uy-Fg 18:12:21 And it is 11.p 18:12:38 Oof sleep 18:12:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:12:56 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:13:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:13:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:14:01 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:14:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:14:10 o.o 18:14:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:14:50 Bye see you tomorrow 18:14:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIhITGwdLDQ 18:15:32 Zmir.hassani Do you love me 18:15:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:15:55 Jallybug (heart) (heart) 18:16:14 Zmir.hassani Does this mean you love me 18:16:53 Yes Does this mean you love me 18:17:18 Yes 18:17:37 No I do not love you 18:17:52 I love another person 18:18:31 Zmir.hassani No I do not love you 18:18:41 I love another person 18:19:07 I didn't think you loved me that fast 18:19:10 (crying) (crying) 18:19:26 I'm sorry but I have my love 18:19:39 how old are you 18:19:56 (sad) (sad) 18:20:02 Zmir.hassani 18:20:15 19 18:20:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:20:37 I am thirteen years old 18:20:56 You are too big for me 18:21:28 Zmir.hassani do you love me alot 18:21:58 hhhhhh (unamused) 18:22:08 Zmir.hassani do you love me alot 18:22:17 yse 18:22:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:22:41 Really you love me alot 18:22:51 (blush) 18:22:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:23:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:23:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:23:17 ok 18:23:45 facebook sayfedin.hassani 18:24:01 Zmir.hassani I can not communicate with you 18:24:15 Since when and you love me 18:24:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:24:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:25:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:25:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:25:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:26:07 (unamused) 18:26:21 Since when and you love me Zmir 18:26:32 Zmir.hassani 18:26:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:28:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:28:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:28:18 Since when and you love me 18:28:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:29:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:29:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:29:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:29:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:29:57 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:30:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:30:03 Placed xy + Akuma + villain.? 18:30:11 Since when and you love me 18:30:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:30:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:30:44 (fingers crossed) 18:30:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:30:54 Since when and you love me 18:31:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:34 73/30 18:31:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:47 what 18:31:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:31:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:32:33 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:32:35 20:39 18:33:11 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:33:27 Hi I'm New Here 18:33:44 I am a girl 18:33:58 I am 14 18:34:09 where are you 18:34:18 sayfedin 19 18:34:36 Zmir.hassani Can I ask you a question 18:35:12 Placed xy + Akuma + villain.? 18:35:24 Do you know a girl claiming Jallybug 18:35:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:35:47 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:36:05 Zmir.hassani Do you know a girl claiming Jallybug 18:36:10 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:36:40 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:36:52 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:01 Zmir.hassani Do you know a girl claiming Jallybug 18:37:09 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:12 miraculou sladybug 2 vivremuse" XY 18:37:20 Zmir.hassani Do you know a girl claiming Jallybug 18:37:26 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:32 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:37 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:42 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:37:45 yes 18:37:47 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:38:20 Can you give me a page link Jallybug 18:38:26 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:38:35 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:39:13 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:39:30 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:39:41 Zmir.hassani Can you give me a page link Jallybug 18:39:47 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:40:04 miraculou sladybug 2 vivremuse" XY.Episode 23.24 18:40:32 Zmir.hassani Can you give me a page link Jallybug 18:41:08 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:41:17 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:41:20 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zmir.hassani 18:41:32 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:42:03 I don't want a page I want page Jallybug 18:42:10 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:42:16 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:42:30 miraculou sladybug 2 vivremuse" XY.Episode 23.24 18:42:33 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:42:39 Can you give me a page link Jallybug 18:43:06 no 18:43:16 I want to send me a link Jallybug 18:43:34 vivremuse" XY.Episode 23.24 18:43:47 I hate her and I want to avenge her 18:44:00 I hate you Jallybug 18:44:05 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 18:44:05 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:44:11 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:44:17 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:44:23 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:44:29 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:44:38 Zmir.hassani 18:44:42 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:45:14 I hate you Jallybug I hate you and I want to avenge you 18:45:19 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:45:36 -!- Emilynon has joined Special:Chat 18:47:29 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:52:01 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 19:05:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:12:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:19:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:21:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:23:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:23:20 hi 19:23:20 FalcoLombardi99 19:23:20 Where are you 19:24:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:24:32 here 19:24:54 FalcoLombardi99 Have you seen something that's on top 19:25:14 Look at the top here 19:25:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:26:28 FalcoLombardi99 This girl whose name Emilynon She says she hates me and wants to avenge me 19:26:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:26:51 You should report her to the admins 19:27:22 maybe she's Emily Josh 19:27:38 The girl who turns revenge on me 19:28:24 possibly 19:28:27 FalcoLombardi99 Please report it 19:28:38 I can't screenshot it 19:29:01 why 19:29:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:29:50 Please do anything I'm afraid 19:30:41 FalcoLombardi99 Please 19:30:45 Sent the screenshot 19:31:10 Well I will 19:31:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:31:39 But their own dispatch now disappeared 19:32:00 Because I've restarted it 19:32:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:32:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:33:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:33:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:34:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:34:15 FalcoLombardi99 19:34:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:35:09 Ok bye 19:35:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:35:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:38:13 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 19:38:35 salam 19:38:39 fay 19:38:59 -!- Faintmemory5607 has joined Special:Chat 19:39:17 Hello ^^ 19:41:18 hhhh 19:43:00 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 19:43:04 I haven't seen you before? Im Cat! 19:44:19 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 19:44:29 hello 19:44:35 Hi 19:48:09 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:48:38 Hey 19:48:49 Hello! 19:49:21 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 19:50:00 How you doing 19:50:32 Hiya 19:50:38 Im good! You? ^^ 19:50:43 Fine 19:52:42 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:52:50 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:53:38 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:59:08 -!- ThePowers3000 has joined Special:Chat 20:03:34 Hello Powers 20:05:32 -!- ThePowers3000 has left Special:Chat 20:15:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:15:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:32 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:17:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:19:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:25:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:34:42 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:36:15 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:39:50 -!- Faintmemory5607 has left Special:Chat 20:51:34 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 21:38:24 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 21:38:57 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 23:10:07 -!- DespairMinx has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs